


Power in Family

by Freckles_and_glasses



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Group chat, Humor, M/M, Multi, Paranoid Zordon, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_and_glasses/pseuds/Freckles_and_glasses
Summary: A Power Ranger Group Chat





	Power in Family

iluvChrisHemsworth has added Swifty, Billy, kymmi, jACEon and earthmama to the group chat

iluvChrisHemsworth(@Zord0n): hello fellow friends 

Swifty(@Zackt): exsqueeze me 

iluvChrisHemsworth: Perhaps I should have spoken to you five in person, prior to creating the group chat 

Billy(@BillyCranston): Is this Rita? 

earthmama(@trini): LOL 

iluvChrisHemsworth: WHAT?! No! 

iluvChrisHemsworth: I am Zor to the Don 

Swifty: oh hell 

Alpha5(@alphaV): I am present as well, rangers! 

iluvChrisHemsworth: Alpha 5! I told you we have to be discreet. Use code names. Anyone could be "hacking" at this very moment. 

iluvChrisHemsworth: i have chosen a username so casual and popular, no one will suspect my identity. 

jACEon(@thejayscott): master zordon, i think we're okay here 

Swifty: Totally. You wouldn't believe half the things people write in here 

kymmi(@kimberlyannhart): You're disgusting 

Swifty: obviously not me 

Billy: That's not completely true is that, Zack?

earthmama: EXPOSED 

Alpha5: It is just like as if you all were here right now :') 

iluvChrisHemsworth: Alpha5, code names! 

Swifty: Relax, big z, this chat is safe 

iluvChrisHemsworth: [image sent]

jACEon: tHAT IS ZACK SHIRTLESS 

iluvChrisHemsworth: And that was only a simple hack 

Swifty: DUDE 

iluvChrisHemsworth: maybe do not be in front of your phone camera shirtless, Swifty. 

earthmama: DUDE 

Billy: Oh my gosh 

kymmi: DUDE 

Swifty: I GET IT 

iluvChrisHemsworth: Straight to the point, I have created this group chat for the purpose of (mostly) private and wholesome communication among us. Thank you for your time. Dismissed. 

iluvChrisHemsworth is offline 

Swifty: ...he didn't say this was strictly ranger conversation >:) 

kymmi: Again 

kymmi: You're disgusting 


End file.
